vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jinbei Shishido
Summary Jinbei Shishido is the second-in-command of the secret society of immortals known as UQ Holder. After eating mermaid flesh centuries ago, Jinbei became immortal. He wandered around Japan as a masterless samurai, in modern times he travelled around the world as a mercenary, and in recent years, he became a famous spacecraft pilot after fighting in the Mars conflict. Sometimes later he encountered Evangeline A.K. McDowell and helped her found UQ Holder. Despite his laziness and preference to skip out on work, Jinbei is a useful asset to the team for his unique skill 'Switcheroo.' Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B Name: Jinbei Shishido Origin: UQ Holder! Gender: Male Age: 1400+ Classification: Immortal, UQ Holder #2 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid), Chi Manipulation (Can manipulate chi to utilize Shundō), Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Magic, Sealing, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can manipulate events from 4-D perspective), Master Martial Artist, Sword Master Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Gengorou Makabe), can negate conventional durability with Switcheroo Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Kuroumaru, intercepted multiple 10km/s warheads with Switcheroo) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Can easily lift and throw the Gravity Blade one-handed at 50 tons. Comparable to Touta Konoe) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, higher with spatial tear (Withstood Juuzo's absolute slicing) Stamina: High; able to run up over 300 kilometres of stairs in a short period without being tired by the end. Range: 350-meter radius with Switcheroo, standard melee range otherwise. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Jinbei is an intelligent, albeit lazy fighter, knowing the limitations of his power and immortality well. He has managed to survive for numerous centuries despite his relatively weak immortality, and he makes excellent use of his ability to teleport his enemies away from him to buy time for himself. Weaknesses: Although he can survive decapitation, Jinbei will likely die if his head is destroyed. He also cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He cannot do any spatial manipulation out of his Switcheroo range. He seems bored with his eternal life and often tends to give up easily and is rarely serious when having to deal with difficult things. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Switcheroo: Jinbei's unique skill allows him to swap the location of any two objects within a 350-meter radius, and teleport any object or person within the same area. Jinbei is not just limited to teleporting his opponent's whole body but can selectively target limbs or other bodily regions and warp them away piece by piece. He can also teleport multiple objects simultaneously though this is more difficult for him to do. *'Spatial Isolation Chamber:' Through continuous application of his Switcheroo Jinbei can keep a target sealed inside of a spherical volume of space. Magic: Jinbei has been seen to use a little bit of magic though not directly in combat. *'Magical Seal:' Jinbei can create a magical seal to a container which he can teleport enemies into. The seal is strong enough to resist Touta Konoe's attempts to force his way out. *'Kamehameha:' After entering a fighting stance, Jinbei emits a destructive beam of energy at a target. Chi Manipulation: Jinbei is a proficient practitioner of manipulating his chi for mobility-enhancing purposes. *'Shundō' (瞬動, Instant Movement): By focusing chi into his feet and gripping the surface underneath them, Jinbei can greatly increase the speed of his movements, seemingly closing the distance between himself and his opponent instantaneously to an outside viewer and potentially generating numerous afterimages. He can potentially use this technique to run up vertical walls, run across water, or run on the air itself. **'Kokū Shundō' (虚空瞬動, Void Instant Movement): A variation of the technique that Jinbei can use. By using his chi to bounce off of the air itself, the method can be performed in mid-air to change direction for sudden, unexpected movements. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:UQ Holder! Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Samurai Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7